Something to Fight for
by Ariel as human
Summary: Emma is sent back in time before she was about to loss the final battle. Emma must find a way back to her time before the curse is enacted.
1. Chapter 1

+Present+

"You didn't honestly think it would be that easy to defeat me, did you Miss Swan?" Regina said with an evil grin on her face as she walked toward the dying Emma.

"You haven't won yet Regina." Emma gets out before falling to the ground from the loss of blood. Emma knew in her heart that she had lost the battle, but admitting it meant that she had given up all hope.

"I think I have Miss Swan, to bad your mother isn't here to see you die. I guess dropping your lifeless body at her feet will have to do." Emma closed her eyes bracing herself for the pain of death. Before Regina could stab Emma in the chest a purple light flashes taking Emma with it.

+Past+

Purple light flashes next to the enchanted tree leaving in its place Emma. Everyone at the table turns to see a dying girl sitting in a puddle of blood, but before anyone could react she screams.

Seeing this Snow stands up and runs over to the girl. "You're going to be fine." Snow says to her. Looking over at the table she yells. "Doc she's dying you have to save her!"

Doc runs over to the girl and looks at the deep gash in her side. Doc starts working as fast as he can so she won't loss anymore blood. "Snow talk to her, make sure she doesn't fall asleep." He says without looking up.

Emma opened her eyes expecting to see Regina leaning over her to cut her heart out, but instead she sees Snow smiling at her telling her she's going to be fine. Slowly moving her head Emma sees that she's in some room and not in the middle of the street in Storybrooke. "Where am I?" Emma asks just above a whisper.

"You're in the castle. Doc is going to help you, but you need to stay awake."

"How did we get back? I thought Rumplestiltskin said that the final battle had to be won or lost before we could return to Fairytale Land. "

"What are you talking about getting back, where were we?" Snow asks taking Emma's hand. When Snow takes Emma's hand Emma sees what had just happen in the room.

"_The tree is enchanted, if fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?"The Blue Fairy asked Geppetto. _

"_Me and my boy we can do it." Geppetto said patting his boy on the head. _

_"This will work we all must have faith. There is however a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits and this tree can protect only one." The Blue Fairy tells James and Snow. _

_The room fell quite taking in what the Blue Fairy had said_.

_Purple light flashes next to the enchanted tree leaving in its place Emma. _

The scene ends leaving Emma speechless. The curse wasn't broken because the curse hasn't been enacted yet, somehow she had been taken back in time. The question now was how.

"You should be ok to stand now the wound of yours is closed. Be careful not to open the wound again." Doc says standing up to join Grumpy across the room. The Blue Fairy along with everyone else in the room had gathered around the girl. "Who did this to you?" James asked Emma as he helped Snow up and offers a hand to Emma. Taking James hand Emma gets to her feet. "I know you have a few questions for me but I need some answers first. " Emma looks at James who only nods at her request. "Do you know who I am?"

"No, should we?" James asks.

"I guess you wouldn't, yet." Emma smiles at James and Snow. Taking a breath she continues. "Is time travel normal at all here? I don't know much about magic so I have no idea."

"No, time travel has never been successfully performed. Why do you ask?" The Blue Fairy asks flying up to the girl.

"Because you see I'm from the future." Emma smiles at the shocked Blue Fairy. "Twenty-eight years in the future to be exact."

"How can that be?" Snow asks before the blue fairy could.

"I wish I knew. All I know that I need to get back to my time before the curse comes."

"How do we know you're telling the truth? I mean you could be the Evil Queen for all we know." James says.

"Speaking that Regina was the one who almost killed me. I don't think I'm her."

"She did this to you?" Snow asks.

"It's more complicated than that."

"Who are you?"

"I think you know that already Snow?" Emma says thankful she used the right name this time.

Snow puts her hand on her stomach and looks up at the girl in front of her. "You can't be?"

"Who do you think she is Snow?" James asks his wife.

"You're their daughter. Aren't you?" Red asks stepping forward.

"Yes I am." All Snow can do is stare at the girl in front of her.

"Prove it." James says to Emma. Emma looks around the room to see if something can help her prove who she is. Her eyes land on Granny who is knitting her blanket. "Is that the blanket you're knitting for baby Emma?" Emma asks Granny.

"Yes it is. James before you make the poor girl go on let me tell you she has the same scent as you and Snow. She is your daughter, she's your Emma. " Granny says looking at the James who now was in more shock than Snow. Snow put one hand on her stomach and the other on her grown daughter's shoulder. "I am glad the curse didn't stop me from raising a wonderful daughter." Emma froze at what Snow said. Snow felt the reaction and became worried. "What is it Emma?"

"Mary It's nothing." Emma stopped realizing too late she had just called Snow Mary. In her time she would've been told not to call her Mary anymore, but here Snow doesn't know anything about her being cursed as Mary.

"Why did you call me Mary?" Snow asks not wanting to hear the answer.

"Can your memories be erased before I go back?" Emma asks.

"That we can do, sending you back to your time is going to be the hard thing." The Blue Fairy tells Emma.

"Emma, why did you call me Mary?" Snow asks more forcefully this time.

"Because Snow that's your name when your cursed."

"I can't be cursed that would mean we failed in protecting you, and I see we didn't."

"You didn't fail in protecting me, but you didn't come with either. I am born right before the curse is enacted." Emma stops seeing a tear roll down Snows' cheek.

"I did fail you just now. Regina almost killed you how can I let you fight her on your own?" Snow says running out of the room tears now flowing from her eyes.

"Snow" James says going after her but is stopped by Emma. "I need to calm your mother Emma let me though."

"James this was my fault and I need to fix this. You need to stay here and finish this meeting. I will need someone to take me to Snow, I don't know the castle."

"I will take Emma; Granny can fill me in on what I miss." Red says walking past James into the hallway.

"She's going to be fine James." Emma smiles at him before following Red out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where do you think Snow ran off to?" Emma asked Red as they walked down one of many hallways.  
"She most likely went to the kitchen or your nursery, both are down this hall. Emma, what does the curse do to us?"

Emma thought for a moment on whether or not to tell Red, but she decided it wouldn't hurt because Red would forget when she returned to her time."The curse takes you to a different world, where all of you memory's of this life are gone and it replaces them with fake memory's. You're also frozen in time until I come to town. In my time the curse is half broken and everyone in town has two sets of memory's to deal with. " Neither Red or Emma knew what to say after that, so they waked in silence until Emma heard crying coming from the room in front of them. Red stopped and Emma looked back at her.

"The nursery is through that door I think I will head back to the meeting, you need to speak with Snow alone."

"Thanks Red." Emma says walking into what would've been her nursery. Snow was sitting in the middle of the room tears rolling down her cheeks. Snow looked up to see Emma walking toward her. "Why did I let you go after Regina alone?" Snow asks.

"Well you see the thing is you didn't, I went alone because it's something I had to do." Emma said know that Snow was going to yell at her for it.

"If anyone should face her alone it should be me, it's me she wants dead!" Snow says drying her tears.

"She wants me dead more than you at the moment, because I broke the curse and I took my son back. She said if I didn't come alone she would kill my family one by one and I cannot loss my family not after everything we've been through." Emma says taking a seat next to Snow.

"What have we been thought beside you going though the wardrobe alone?"

"A better question would be what haven't we been though. Lets just say a day in the life of the charming family is never dull."

"Charming family?"

"My son started calling us that awhile ago, and it stuck now that's what everyone calls us."

"You have a son?"Snow smiled sadly.

"Yes Henry he was the one who almost died to get me to believe in the curse and my love for him broke the curse, or at least half of it."

"There is no mistake you're your father's daughter. What did you mean when you said Regina wanted your son back?"

"She raised him for ten years because I gave him up to give him his best shot at life." Seeing the pain on Snow face Emma continued. "Henry is the one who brings me to Storybrooke to break the curse. If you went with me I wouldn't have Henry and we might have never found Storybrooke." Snow gives Emma a hug. Emma lets her hug her knowing if she didn't it would cause more problems.

"You're just like your father he always knows the right thing to say."

"Are you going to be alright now?"

"Yes I'm going to be fine, I would be better if baby you would stop kicking me so hard." Snow laughed.

"The joys of being pregnant."

"We should go find your father before he starts to worry."

"Too late." James says opening the door.

"Charming I thought you would still be in the meeting." Snow says.

"Well the meeting got out of control after you and our daughter left, so I ended it and we will meet tomorrow again before the Royal meeting. "

"Charming you have made a very long day for us. I was hoping to spend the day showing Emma around what would have been her home; now all of us are going to be in meetings all day."

For the first time since the curse broke Emma realized she was a princess of a land and people she didn't know. She didn't know anything about being a mother or a daughter let alone being a princess. This was all too much for her to handle and there was nowhere for her to run or hide. Emma saw Snow and James looking at her. "What?" Emma asked.

"Emma we might want to find you some different clothes yours are stained in blood." Snow said looking fully what her daughter was wearing. Emma wore a white shirt stained in blood with a red coat over it and pants made of something she had never seen before.

"I guess you're right." Emma said as Snow and her stood up."This would've been my room right?"

"Yes, we were trying to make everything perfect for you." James says looking around the room.

"Too bad I wasn't able to use it." Emma said not meeting either of their eyes.

"We might be able to fix that." James said.

"How are you going to to that James?" Snow asked.

"I'm still working on it but I'll talk about it at the one of the two meetings if not both."

"I don't know about you but I wouldn't mind getting out of these bloody clothes."

"I'm sure one of my dresses will fit you. Our room isn't that far from here." Snow says as James opens the door for them.

It didn't take them long to get to Snow and James's Room. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"James asked both Snow and Emma.

"I would love some Charming."Snow answered.

"Only if there's cinnamon in it." Emma said knowing that was the only way Snow drinks it.

" I can do cinnamon, it's the only way your mother will drink it." James smiled before leaving to get the hot chocolate.

"here it is." Snow says pulling out a floor length purple with small star across the bottom of the dress.

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Lets see if we can get you in it without hurting your side anymore than it already is."

" Wait do you have a bag or something I can put this in." Emma said taking out a broken piece of glass from her pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yea, it's a piece of your glass coffin I took it with me into the final battle. I wanted something of both of you with me so I took a piece of your coffin and James's sword."

" At least you have part of us fighting with you when you went into battle." She said giving Emma a warm smile. Snow set the dress on her bed and got a pouch from her closet. Snow then handed it to Emma who put the piece of glass in it. "Now lets see if we can get you in the dress."Emma nodded and carefully Snow helped Emma into the purple dress.

"You look lovely in that dress Emma." James said carrying in two cups of hot chocolate and handing one to each.

"Thanks James." Emma said as she drank her hot chocolate. " Where am I going to sleep tonight, I can't really sleep in my nursery?"

"You can stay in the room across the hall from us while your in our time." James replied.

" Thanks, if you don't mind I think I'm going to go to bed I've had a long day."

"Good night Emma I'll get you in the morning for breakfast before our meetings." Snow told Emma.

"I have to go to the meeting?"

"Well yes you are the princess and you know more about the curse than anyone else. "

"Then I really need to sleep because it seems to me I'm going to have another crazy day." James then opened the door for her and showed her to her room. Emma didn't realize how tired she was but when she hit the pillow she was out.

+Latter that night+

Emma awoke to the sound of James's voice but when she looked around he wasn't there.

"Emma you need to stop Kicking your mother or she's going to wake up again. I met you from the future today sweetie and you are a beautiful young lady. I love you so much Emma and I will do everything I can to keep you safe. Now go to sleep little girl." James finished.

James's voice stopped and Emma realized that James had been talking to Snow's stomach and she had heard him she didn't know what that meant but that was tomorrows problem, for now she was going to go back to sleep.

* * *

Sorry it has taken me so long to get the next chapter up, school had got in the way of me writing. I hope you liked this chapter next chapter we have the war meeting and royal meeting. Review


	3. Chapter 3

Emma stood in the middle of the street in Storybrooke facing Regina. "Give me my son back Miss Swan and this is the last time I'm going to ask." Regina said with a smirk on her face.

Emma yelled"He's my son not yours Regina, so you'll take him over my dead body!"

"I'll kill you but not until after you watch me kill your mother."

"This is between you and me this has nothing to do with her."

"It has everything to do with her Miss Swan. Wouldn't you agree Snow?"Regina said pulling Snow into view. Emma tried to move toward her mother but she couldn't. "Say goodbye to your mother Miss Swan." Regina said ripping Snows' heart from her chest.

"I love you Emma" Snow said before Regina crushed her heart and Snow falls to the ground.

"No!" Emma screamed.

"Emma wake up." Snow said shaking Emma awake. "I'm here your safe now."

"I'm fine it was nothing." Emma said more to herself then to Snow.

"No I don't think you are. Emma you've been screaming for the past ten minutes."

"It was just a dream."

"Sounded more like a nightmare to me."

"She killed you and I couldn't do anything to stop her."

"Emma I'm sure I'm fine in your time." Snow said warping her arm around Emma.

"You should be, I sent you on a wild goose chase before I went to face Regina. Sorry in advance for that."

"Emma I can't blame you for that because I would've done the same thing to keep you safe, but you don't have to do everything on your own anymore Emma your father and I love you and will do anything for you."

"I know you will it's just I'm still not used to people caring about me."

"Well get used to it."

"I'm trying."

" How about we go down to breakfast."

"Sounds good."Emma followed Snow to the dining hall. James sat at the head of the table waiting for Snow and Emma. "How did you sleep Emma?"  
James asked.

"Fine" Emma replied taking the seat to the left of James. Soon people started to bring out food more food than Emma had ever seen. " When do the meetings start?" Emma asked.

"After breakfast." Snow replied.

"The war meetings first right?"

"Yes and the war meeting isn't going to take that long, it's the royal meeting that's going to take the longest. How's your side this morning?"" James asks has he take a bit of his eggs.

"It doesn't hurt as bad as it did yesterday." Emma says happy she can tell what everything is on the table.

"Are you sure we could get Doc?" Snow asks.

"I'm sure." Emma says eating her breakfast while James and Snow share a worried look.

"Are you done Emma?" Snow asks.

"I'm done."

"James we'll meet you in the council hall." Snow says giving James a quick kiss.

Emma and Snow return to Emma's room and Snow opens the wardrobe. "I had a few of my gowns brought to your room, until we can get you some of your own." Emma smiles as she looks and see all the dress that are there. What she wouldn't give to have her jeans and leather jacket right now. Emma picks out a simple blue dress letting Snow help her get it on so she wouldn't reopen her wound. They walk through the castle to the council hall where everyone is already seated. Snow takes her seat next to James as Emma takes the seat between Snow and Red.

"How long do you think it will take for you to build the wardrobe Geppetto?" James asks looking from Emma to Geppetto.

"At least a month King James." Geppetto replied looking at Emma nervously.

"That means we have a month to get my daughter back to her time."

"The fairies will try and find anything we can on time travel. Princess Emma do you have any idea how or who send you back to your time?" The Blue fairy asks Emma.

"I don't have a clue who or how I was sent back in time."

"Very well then I'll tell you if we find anything."

"Thank you Blue I think that's all we really need to discuss for now." James nods. Everyone began to leave the hall leaving Emma, Snow, James alone.

"Now for the real fun telling all the royals of the lands our plan." James grins.

"Let me guess not everyone is going to like putting their fate in the hands of an unborn child?" Emma asks.

Snow smiles at her daughter. "You have already broke the cruse in your time that should give them some hope. Come on lets go great our guests." Snow saya as she stands beside James in the door way. "Abigail, Frederick it's good to see you again." James says to them as they walk in.

"Too bad it's not under better circumstances than these." Frederick says entering behind his wife.

"Snow it's so good to see you." Ella says giving Snow a hug.

"Have you found Thomas?" Snow asks.

"No, and the kingdom's left no rock unturned." She says on the verge of tears.

"You'll find him." Emma said hearing their conversation.

"How do you know?"

"I've seen you two together with your beautiful baby girl." Ella's heart leaps at hearing this.

"Who are you?"

"Ella this is my daughter Emma." Snow answers her friend.

"How?"

"I'll explain it when the meeting starts." Ella nods taking her seat at the table.

"James it's been to long." Eric says walking in with Ariel before taking their seats. Melody walks in after her parents, her hair slightly damp and holding a trident in her hand.

"Isn't that your grandfather's trident?" James asks.

"It was before he passed and the trident chose me to be queen of Atlantica." Melody says with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry we never heard he had died."

"Not many know everyone's been more concerned about Regina's curse." Once everyone had enter and taken their seats Snow began.

"Regina is casting a curse that will take all of our happy endings away. Geppetto is building a wardrobe that will take my unborn daughter to this new land so that in 28 years she will break the curse."

"You're expecting us to put our fate and the fate of our people in the hands of an unborn child?" Aladdin asks standing up. Emma froze knowing Snow was going to be drawing everyone's attention to her.

"No, but this women who's sitting next to me is my daughter from the future, and in her time the curse is mostly broken." Snow smile as everyone looks at Emma to confirm what had been said.

"Yes I'm their daughter and I broke the curse. Before I was sent to this time I was in the middle of the final battle."

"Were you winning?" Rapunzel asks.

"No I wasn't." Everyone is silent taking in what Emma had said.

"What if we break the curse before it's cast we have the savior?" Aladdin asks James. Soon the whole room is arguing on how best to stop the curse before it can be cast. Thoughts of Henry cross Emma's mind if the curse wasn't enacted she wouldn't have her son. Emma opens her mouth to say something but before she could someone else does.

"Hey!" Melody yells getting everyone's attention. "We don't know what would happen if we tried to break the curse. I think it would be better if we prepare Emma for the final battle then to try to stop the curse while she's here. Wherever this curse takes us, it's apart of Emma we can't take that away from her."

"Thank you." Emma mouths to Melody who simply nods.

"Then it's settled we will train Emma as best we can before sending her back to her time." Everyone around the table nods and starts to say their goodbye before leaving. Melody approaches Emma who is standing next to Snow.

"Emma would you care to come to Atlantica? I'd like to show you something I think will help."

"How long will you be gone?" Snow asked.

"I'll have her back by tomorrow if she wants to come."

"I'll go." Emma answers.

"Stay safe." Snow says hugging Emma.

"I will Snow." Emma said following Melody outside the castle to the ocean.

"You ready?" Melody asked stepping into the water.

"For what?"

"You're going to have to be a mermaid to get to Atlantica."

"Then I'm ready." Emma says as Melody cast a spell with her trident turning them both into mermaids. Emma looked at her tail it was red the color of her favorite leather jacket.

"Stay close and follow me Emma." Melody said diving under the water. Emma smiled following Melody under the water. What in the world had she gotten her self into.

* * *

I am so sorry for this taking so long. I hope you like this chapter. Review


End file.
